Overlord: The Fifth's Tail
by ShadowDrago6
Summary: The Overlord...the king of the Kingdom of Maeos. The Fifth Overlord seeks powerful magical artifacts for trophies, and for his occassional use. When he finds a piece of a clock-like device, and the Zentopia Church want it, he may have the chance he has been waiting for. OCxUltear. Rated M for later chapters. Read and Review! Vote on poll on profile.


_Summary: The Overlord...the king of the Kingdom of Maeos. The Fifth Overlord seeks powerful magical artifacts for trophies, and for his occassional use. When he finds a piece of a clock-like device, and the Zentopia Church want it, he may have the chance he has been waiting for._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, nor do I own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did._

_-0101OVERLORD0101-_

_**Overlord: The Fifth's Tail**_

_**Prologue**_

_-0101OVERLORD0101-_

The Fifth Overlord, Talos, was sitting on his throne, the throne that had been his father's until recently. He was alone; he preferred to be in the darkness, like the other Overlords before him.

The First Overlord, Vaan Gromgard, was the one who instigated the line of the Overlords, and their reign over the kingdo of Maeos. He had had noble and humble beginnings; the son of a disgraced duke, he had been left with his older and crueler siblings, Lord Grenville and Lady Gerda, who had despised him enough to only give him a literal bedroom closet next to the castle kitchens.

He had been given a gauntlet by some kitchen cook, and he had found the mysterious Throne Room, where the Armor of the Overlord was, and the Castle Heart, which was now known as the Tower Heart and was now gone, a consequence of his father's actions to destroy his enemies. He had been tutored, next, by Gnarl, the Minion Master, and who was the advisor to all Overlords, including himself. He had seized control of Gromgard Castle, and it had eventually went to ruin.

He had been the first true Overlord; one who was neither evil nor good, just yet harsh, and his siblings-who he had enslaved-had died under the physically demanding work of making another residence for him. The First had set the bar high for his successors, and they had not yet dissappointed.

The Second Overlord, Naga, was the one who had usurped the throne, breaking the pure line of the First in his quest for power, and for the Tower Heart. Nothing was known about him-not much-and he had invaded the body of a Wizard, to save himself from the fate brought upon him by the future Third, Esgaroth, who had then been the Eigth Hero. He had manipulated his grandfather into regaining the Tower Heart, but had been defeated by his Pride; Talos' grandfather had been much stronger than he had supposed, and he was destroyed utterly.

For _true_ Overlords were immortal, their gift and curse given to them by the Core, the second heart of the Tower, and the one which had not been destroyed.

The Third, Esgaroth, Talos' grandfather, had been the one to restore the true Overlords to the throne, He had been manipulated by Naga into defeating the original Seven Heroes who had defeated his predessor, and they each represented a Sin: Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Wrath and Pride. Then, he had sired Talos' father, and had utterly destroyed the Usurper. However, he had been trapped in the Abyss by the damned Joker, and of whom Gnarl had seen fit to have hung, drawn and quartered alive.

Talos had never met his grandfather, but his grandmother had told him he was a great man, and was the finest Overlord to grace Earth Land. These accomplishments made Talos feel inferior, and he had trained even harder than before.

Now, his father, The Fourth Overlord Erebor, had come of age and had inherited the Overlord powers. He had committed many deeds, and some tragedies, but he had restored the Tower to its former glory, and he had married Talos' mother, Juno. However, the eternally damned Florian Greenheart, who had also been Solarius, had doomed the Tower Heart by forcing his father to use its intense magical power to break the barrier surrounding him, and the shockwave had forced Florian into a tank of magical essence, and he had become The Devourer, whom Erebor had defeated utterly.

Then, Talos had been born, and he had been raised by his father to be the Overlord when his time came. See, since the Overlords were immortal due to their exposure to the Core, only one Overlord could rule, until he deemed his heir fit to rule or was killed in battle, as unlikely as it was. The Minions had wanted Talos as the Fifth Overlord, and his father had oblidged, knowing he was growing weak and his reflexes were nothing like in his youth; he was about a thousand years old when he abdicated to a different world in the universe, an Alternate Earth Land, he supposed. Last he heard from his father, who he had kept in contact with, he had settled into a nice, cozy little world that was filled with vampires and such, and had somehow become drinking buddies with some guy named after a tool; Was it Spade? Nail? Trowel? Nah, it wouldn't come to him.

His schooling had been taken over by Gnarl, who had educated him in everything a king needed to know, like politics, the other kingdoms, what to do and what not to do-though Gnarl would tell him it would be okay to _overlook_ some of these rules. He had learned to kill those who violated his laws, and to reward those-however slightly-if they earned a piece of his favour.

But recently, he had become Overlord, and he felt an intense desire to surpass his ancestors; they had saved Maeos from various catastrophies, and he had not yet accomplished something worthy. He felt _weak_. And if there is one thing Overlords hate, it is to feel weak!

He knew what his father would probably do; search for another mistress, do what he took pride in, and ask her to stay at his homely abode. He was around three hundred years old-appearing around seventeen in human years-and it _was _time he found a mistress, but he could bear to do it; he would be his father, and he wanted to be his own person.

As he mulled over his thoughts, he realised something; his trophy room was quite bare. Most of the artifacts had been destroyed or lost to the ages when the Tower had originally been destroyed. Well, he knew now what he could do to ease the boredom.

"Gnarl," he called out, and the Minion Master appeared at once. His goblin body was stooped in old age, though he had no wish to ask how old he was; it was highly disrespectful.

"Yes, most Evil king? What services may I give unto you, my liege?" Gnarl asked in his grovelling tone, and Talos could hardly bare it; sure, Gnarl was like a father figure, since his own actual father had been exiled, but the tone. It. Was. _Annoying!_

"I shall be leaving on a journey for a while: you are to take care of my lands," Gnarl's eyes bulged out of his head, quite literally. It was almost laughable.

"My lord, most Evil king, why? You are meant to be here!" He protested, and Talos took his opinion in due account; Gnarl was wiser than most Wizards, and was much more experienced than those almost-pitiful Mages in the next kingdom, Fiore. They dared to mock his kingdom!

"It is a personal quest; I wish to grow even stronger, and set the standards for the Overlords after me." He explained, and though Gnarl was still shocked, he had settled down, and saw the reasoning behind his idea; after all, how is an Overlord meant to spread fear and pillage new lands if he does not leave his abode.

"Very well. Do you wish to use Darkstalker, or use the portal?" He asked, and he immeadiately replied; "Portal." Though Darkstalker was his great comrade and friend-even though he was a hell-horse-he would grow tired on this journey.

"Good luck, my lord. I hope you return to us safely." Gnarl said, with the barest hint of emotion, and Talos sympathised with him for the briefest moment; every liege, including his grandfather, had left and had never been seen again, and now it was Talos' turn to join the greats. To forge his name in iron.

As he got up, his armor creaked, and was immeadiately remedied; the armor he wore was enchanted in such a way that should the slightest smear of rust or if scratches adorn it, it would magically fix itself. A useful instrument, he mused.

His red cape billowed as he entered the portal, that the Core powered. He felt his senses tingle and his body vibrate, and suddenly he was in a great desert, on the borders of Maeos.

He allowed a small smile adorn his shadow-covered face, that his helmet concealed. He tightened his cape around him, acting as a cloak now, and he walked off into the sands of times past.

He was unaware of a glyph glowing brightly far away from him; if not for the sandstorm, he would have noticed.

But he will serve his purpose, and will either decide the fate of Earth Land or condemn it.

_-0101OVERLORD0101-_

**This is (yet another) new project of mine; crossing Overlord and Fairy Tail. I have really liked Fairy Tail from the beginning, and a crossover between these two franchises fills me with such imagination I can't **_**not**_** write it down.**

**Now, it takes place before, during, and after The Key of the Starry Sky filler arc of the anime, so expect Zentopia to make an appearance, as well as Reborn Oracion Seis and Fairy Tail.**

**My other fanfics, **_**Fairy Tail Of A Beast, **_**and **_**Code Brave: King of the Rebellion**_ **have their next chapters on the way; I am currently on break from school, as it is mid-term break, and I will work hard to update them during this time. After the next chapters are posted, updates will be bi-weekly. **

**Update schedule will be:**

_**Overlord: The Fifth's Tail**_

_**A Fairy Tail Of A Beast Volume I: The Pride**_

_**Code Brave: King of the Rebellion**_

**!ENJOY!**


End file.
